Aourine Esthers
Aourine Ashley Kerry Esthers (4th December 1991-15th March, 2005) was a Kuboian rapper, singer, television personality and actress. Despite her young age, she had a significant role in the early years of Nick Go!, appearing in interstitial segments and acting as an occasional co-presenter in shows. She had her breakthrough in 2002 at the age of ten, when she finished as the runner-up on the first series of Nick Karaoke Stars. Aourine died on 15th March, 2005 after committing suicide. She was thirteen years old at the time of her death. Aourine has a total of 7 number one singles on the Karuboia chart (including 1 posthumous number one). She is currently the fifth best-selling Kuboian recording artist of all-time. Early life Aourine Esthers was born on 4th December, 1991 in Kuboian Cliffs, North Kuboia to English parents, Bessie Fahrbach and Trevor Esthers. Aourine originally lived in a Jetkeep with her parents and two maternal half-brothers. However, her mother stop showing interest in her children, and walked out of the family when Aourine was three months old. Aourine and her brothers would typically only see their mother on Christmas and birthdays, so she could give them presents, which, according to one of her brothers, were poorly wrapped and were often cheap biscuits or sweets. Career Acting and television appearances (1999 to 2001) Aourine made her debut on television on her eighth birthday on 4th December, 1999. That day, she appeared on Nick Go!, where she was gunged in a tank along with Ericka Streets. She also appeared in a Christmas advertisement for Nick Go! that year. In mid-2000, Aourine, alongside her father and brothers, made an appearance in an advertisement for King P. In early 2001, Aourine met MC Granny, who she had idolised in as a young child. Eventually, the two released a song together, called "Monster". After enjoying recording with her, MC Granny told Aourine that she should apply for the then-upcoming talent show, Nick Karaoke Stars. Public image Aourine was known for almost always having an angry expression on her face, as well as having a no-nonsense attitude - hardly ever smiling or laughing. Some of her acquaintances had described as "verbally aggressive" and "extremely anti-American". Influences As a young child, Aourine idolised in rappers MC Granny and , and Eurodance groups and , who she said are her main influences to become a rapper. When she was seven years old, Aourine owned a , but only initially had one game for it; . According to her older brothers, Aourine spent a long time 100% completing the game. When playing, she became interested in the character of Knuckles the Echidna and his theme song in the game, "Unknown from M.E." Some of Aourine's songs released in her lifetime are inspired by the songs that play in Knuckles' stages in . Personal life Aourine Esthers knew Nick Karaoke Stars winner Fyp Fraser from their time in Approach School - in late 2000, the two began a casual relationship. Her father described the two as "ambiguously romantic soulmates". Aourine was planning on proposing to Fyp on his thirteenth birthday with a ring worth €20,000 which she bought in 2004. Aourine dropped out of school at the age of eleven, fearing that her high-profile status would have too much of an impact on her school life. According to her father, Aourine developed a drinking problem during her last few months alive, claiming that she got hungover five times in January 2005. At the time of her death, Aourine was taking regular psychotherapeutic treatment, with hope of severing her addiction. Aourine had a pet owahockoot called Turnip from the age of five. It died in November 2003. Death On 15th March, 2005, at around 3:00a.m., Aourine was found dead near a harbour in Fahrbahnin. She was found with a rope around her neck, which was tied to a large tree - the death was immediately ruled as a suicide. The death was revealed to the public approximately four hours later. Aourine's death was a shock for both her close friends and family, as well as the music industry. One of Aourine's close friends, Iroune Ruby, mentioned that during her last few days alive, Aourine had received very little sleep and had hardly anything to eat. It is generally believed that her addiction to alcohol, arguments with her mother and close friends and peer pressure from media to act more "normal" is what caused Aourine to end her life. A private funeral was held on 27th April, 2005. Aourine was buried in a local graveyard in Kuboian Cliffs. Aourine did not leave a will aside from one singular request that the money she had in her bank account (supposedly at least €1,000,000) was given to her father and brothers, and her closest friends. Aourine's father and maternal half-brothers made a guest appearance on Kuboian Children's Day in June 2019 to discuss Aourine's last few weeks alive, and what has occurred in the family since her death. Discography Studio albums * Aourine Esthers (2003) * The Queen of Karaoke (2005) Singles As lead artist As featured artist * 2001: "Monster" - MC Granny feat. Aourine Esthers * 2003: "In This World" - Fyp Fraser feat. Aourine Esthers * 2003: "Neon Lights (Kuboia All Stars)" - DJ Kubin feat. Aourine Esthers, Raddy Goodberry, Tayla Riley and Fyp Fraser * 2003: "You On My Mind" - Ericka Streets feat. Aourine Esthers * 2019: "Off the Wall" - DJ Kubin feat. Aourine Esthers and Chester Bennington Other charted songs Filmography Feature films * The Last King of Vicnora (2003) * Cindi and Friends: The Best Forever (2004) Notes Category:1991 Category:1991 births Category:1990s Category:1990s births Category:Kuboia Category:Kuboian people Category:People Category:Fictional people Category:Females Category:Rappers Category:Fictional rappers Category:Actresses Category:Fictional actresses Category:2005 deaths Category:2000s deaths Category:Deaths from suicide Category:Suicides in Kuboia Category:Suicides by hanging Category:Fictional Sagittarius-zodiac people Category:Children Category:Aourine Esthers